Serendipia
by Ravenclaw5416
Summary: Rowena perseguía crear su diadema, pero una aventura más grande se interpondrá en su camino./ Regalo para XOTUG en el Amigo Invisible 2015-2016 del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".


**Disclaimer:** El universo de Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling.

 _Este fic ha sido creado para el "Amigo Invisible Navideño 2015-2016" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black._

 **Dedicado a xotug**, para quien construí este regalo esperando que le guste, y con agradecimientos especiales para **Nalnyatrix Black** , por su atención y beteo.

* * *

 **Serendipia.**

* * *

Era tarde, lo sabía por la humedad de la tierra que pisaba, el largor de la sombra que la perseguía, los sonidos acumulados en la atmósfera. El frío aire de las montañas escaseaba a cada paso, podía percibir murmullos, zumbidos, hojas cayendo. Pero pretendía ignorar cualquier indicio de peligro, no queriendo sumar una preocupación más a su cabeza.

Estaba perdida, ¡perdida! Dando pasos ciegos en tierras desconocidas, en busca de aquella comunidad de duendes. Ya ni se preocupaba por abrirse un camino entre las ramas con su varita; su túnica estaba tan raída que la hacía irreconocible ante cualquier mago o bruja. Pero esto no importaba, pues debía encontrar la escurridiza población antes de que el sol se ocultara por completo, antes de que ella, Rowena Ravenclaw, perdiese la poco compostura que guardaba y se arrojara al delirio.

En otra ocasión, este tropiezo lo vería como otro desafío a su creatividad y optimismo; pero llevaba meses estancada en el mismo asunto, vagando de un lugar a otro siguiendo falsas pistas, creyendo más de una vez haber alcanzado la victoria para luego caer terriblemente decepcionada. Fuera de ello, su infalible reputación se estaba viendo amenazada por sus constantes derrotas, despertando por primera vez dudas sobre su criterio dentro de la comunidad mágica. Y, sobre todo, tenía hambre. Tal vez otras personas podían pensar con el estómago rugiendo, pero cualquiera que la conociese hambrienta daría fe del alarmante estado que podría alcanzar su mente.

De este modo se justificaba a sí misma su prisa sin querer escuchar la voz de Helga que, desde su consciencia, atribuía esta situación a su terquedad, esa que la había llevado a buscar una mítica población primero en Escocia, luego en toda Gran Bretaña. Pero callaba esa voz y continuaba con sus piernas entumidas por el frío y el cansancio, todo por no tener que soportar la idea de que se equivocaba; de que aquellos duendes a los que buscaba desde hacía meses no existían, y nunca podría completar el proceso de creación de su valiosa diadema.

Comenzaba a considerar la opción de improvisar una tienda en el inestable terreno cuando captó aquél silbido. No eran las aves que la sobrevolaban, era el soplido del viento recorriendo las montañas...pero de otro modo. Uno más intenso, profundo y ronco. Como si viniese desde las entrañas de un árbol.

Escuchó expectante, repasando inconscientemente una lista de hechizos que le pudiesen ayudar en caso de peligro. Otra corriente de aire silbó tras ella, esta vez junto con un sonido similar a un rugido o quejido. Sintió un par de árboles moverse y comenzó a alejarse con cautela, esperando escapar de allí y arribar a un terreno más estable. Pero ese día los magos de Oriente no estaban de su lado, lo comprobó cuando sintió que ascendía por los aires mientras era apretada con rudeza por una gran mano tosca.

La impresión desgarró su garganta en un grito de sorpresa. Intentó soltarse en vano, y se percató con horror de que tampoco podía alcanzar su varita. Ascendía y ascendía sin querer imaginar lo que sería de su cuerpo cuando su captor la soltase. Los mareos no tardaron en acudir, no se suponía que frecuentase situaciones como estas, ella debía estar en algún bello castillo, leyendo obras de Shakespeare mientras sonaba la lira en algún rincón. Pero, claro, para convertirse en leyenda primero debía ameritar tal título, entonces debía demostrar con hechos una de sus teorías sobre el poder de la magia de los duendes para absorber la magia.

Los últimos rayos del día se difuminaban ya con la oscura noche, el paisaje que divisaba desde la altura era difuso y el viento se arremolinaba entorno a ella zumbando en sus oídos y taponando uno de ellos.

En ese momento, la criatura que la sujetaba dejó de llevarla en su mano para meterla en la prisión que cargaba en su espalda, una vieja cabaña, probablemente robada, que había adecuado toscamente para portar como maleta. Sólo había algo peor que ir atrapada en la mano sucia de un gigante, y ese algo era estar metida en la asquerosa prisión donde guardaba a sus presas. Su interior era sucio, deteriorado, y lo suficientemente oscuro para que no pudiese ver a un palmo de sus ojos. En cambio sí sentía el hedor que desprendían los animales descompuestos, el cual subía hasta su garganta atrayendo unas náuseas que pronto se convertirían en vómito si no lograba escapar. El gigante parecía seguir trepando la montaña, por ello el lugar se agitaba hasta bañarla en un líquido gelatinoso cuya procedencia no quería descubrir. Fue por ello que buscó un modo de sostenerse, encontrando una columna atravesada a la cual abrazó.

La angustia lograba distorsionar sus severas facciones, e imaginar lo que harían con ella al alcanzar la cumbre activaba todos sus sentidos para que buscasen una salida. Se daba cuenta de que sus artefactos mágicos y pociones no le serían de mucha ayuda, debía valerse de lo que estuviese encerrado con ella y sacar osadía de esa mente suya. Deslizó su mano por el bolsillo de su túnica para tomar su varita, pero en el camino se encontró con algo más que la obligó a detenerse.

Primero lo sintió en su hombro, unas patas cosquilleando hasta su cuello logrando que aguantara la respiración. Entonces, cuando continuó buscando con cautela su varita, agarró un animal en vez del arma y las patas que apretó soltaron un líquido lo suficientemente asqueroso como para hacerla gritar. O al menos eso quiso hacer, pero su consciencia la detuvo a tiempo y terminó gritando silenciosamente histérica, con lágrimas en los ojos que revelaban su secreto pavor hacia cualquier insecto.

Sintió la criatura que trepaba por su cuello saltar y zumbar lejos de ella, soltando con ello un ligero suspiro de alivio. Este imprevisto le hizo querer saber a qué se enfrentaba, por lo que, encendiendo su varita, iluminó el apestoso lugar. Los restos de animales e insectos zumbando a su alrededor revelaban que aquel día había sido una de las mejores presas, ignorando a un animal herido que reposaba en un rincón. Además de ello llamaron su atención un par de ventanas clausuradas y lo que debía ser la puerta ubicada en lo más alto, debido a que la cabaña se encontraba en posición vertical.

" _¡_ _Bombarda!_ ", gritó apuntando a lo que la luz de su varita le había señalado como ventana momentos antes, pero el hechizo rebotó y provocó un estruendo junto a ella que voló plumas y tripas. Luego de un largo suspiro y de limpiar su rostro en la oscuridad, Rowena intentó crear unas cuerdas por las que trepar hasta la puerta. Escuchó que se enredaban en la misma y estaba a punto de asirse a ellas cuando el sonido de un latigazo las devolvió y golpearon su cuerpo como si fuesen serpientes iracundas.

Era sabido que los gigantes, a pesar de no ser criaturas muy inteligentes, podían dominar medianamente la magia, de este modo le fue evidente que los muros de roble estaban protegidos por ella, y ningún hechizo contra ellos le sería de ayuda a la presa que resguardasen.

Suspiró molesta. Supo que además de no poder usar un conjuro sobre la cabaña, tampoco podría lanzarse uno a ella misma que la elevase a la salida, esto sin ayuda de otra persona. Su prisión dio un movimiento brusco recordando así que tampoco podía treparla y finalmente la consciencia de que no podía aparecerse en terrenos desconocidos, al menos si quería regresar completa a casa, redujo sus posibilidades al mínimo. Porque podía elevar algún objeto y treparse en él para escapar, pero allí no había objetos, todo lo que la rodeaba eran seres vivientes, patas, sangre, plumas, huesos. Ningún resto tan grande como para trepar por él, exceptuando al ser que respiraba lastimero en el rincón.

Su labio tembló. Comenzó a proyectar en su mente el recuerdo de cuando era niña, corría por los pasillos del castillo de sus ancestros, tocaba una figura oxidada, aterrizaba asustada en un bosque junto al traslador, escuchaba el dulce canto que la atraía hacia una criatura. Pero decidió apagar ese recuerdo, no podía rendirse ante un miedo irracional, ser el alimento de esa horrible bestia. Sabía que su solución les convendría a ambas, pero al final casi resultaría escapando de unas garras para entregarse a otras.

La mantícora se movió, quizás debido a un mal sueño o tal vez por el escozor de alguna de sus heridas; dudaba que notara el _Lumos_ que ahora le iluminaba. No podía acercarse mucho si no quería que algún movimiento repentino la lanzase directamente a la criatura. Caminó con precaución, ordenando a sus manos que dejasen de temblar para poder apuntar correctamente a su blanco, apartando con fastidio al animal que zumbaba en su oído.

Entretanto, como si fuese una señal, el gigante se detuvo y con ello supo que faltaría poco para pasar de allí a una caldera hirviendo. Estaba por lanzarse a la mantícora, ignorando sus miedos y lágrimas, la hubiese inmovilizado, habría trepado por ella cual hipogrifo si no hubiese abierto los ojos. De este modo el animal encendió esa mirada penetrante, de medusa, de cazador que se come a su presa con los ojos. La observó estirarse, lamer las heridas que tatuaban su cuerpo y finalmente comenzó su ritual.

Era apenas un susurro al principio, tan hermoso como el canto de un Fénix pero más fino y suave. El volumen aumentó y con él su atracción, deseaba que se detuviese, que callase su canto de sirena que la llevaría a la perdición. Pero era tan tranquilo, envolvente, cadencioso. Se sintió bajo una maldición que la obligaba a acercarse a lo que más temía, quería que la historia se repitiese, que su padre llegase tras ella y taponara sus oídos, la abrigase con su magia de la letal criatura.

La puerta se abrió desde el cielo pero nadie acudió a auxiliarla, sólo eran ella y el canto. Sintió la cabaña retumbar, se preguntó cuál de los dos ganaría, si el gigante tendría que saborear su carne dentro de otro cuerpo. Ya no importaba, sólo quería abrazar a la dueña de ese canto, acariciar la dulzura de sus notas con los dedos. Un paso más, sentía su aliento, su mirada, creía escuchar los latidos de su corazón, el rugir de su estómago.

El canto se detuvo. Sólo percibía un zumbido en su oído y sabía que su última imagen en esta tierra sería el rostro de la mantícora abriendo sus fauces llenas de hambriento deseo. Ya se creía en su estómago cuando sintió el pinchazo. Fue ardiente al principio pero pronto le dejó de doler, entonces sintió que su cuerpo comenzaba a flotar. Se fue elevando poco a poco, junto a su confusión. Vio a la bestia bajo ella lamentarse mientras saltaba en vano con sus patas malheridas. Llegó al tope de la improvisada jaula, salió de la oscuridad, vislumbró el paisaje de la libertad. Entonces recordó la criatura de la que hablaba siempre su padre, ese animalito compuesto por un gran aguijón que sólo revelaba su presencia al momento de pinchar a su víctima. _«_ _Mi salvador azul_ _»_ , pensó, percatándose de que este color siempre le traía buena suerte.

Se había librado. No sabía cómo controlar su vuelo, pero esto poco importaba cuando lo que quería era alejarse más y más de lo que pudo ser su muerte. Esto pensó hasta que otros efectos no previstos comenzaron a obrar en su cuerpo, producto del aguijón de aquel oportuno animal.

Para empezar, los colores que divisó en cuanto escapó de las garras del gigante se arremolinaban y entremezclaban. Entonces se sintió embargada por una sensación de bienestar y un placentero vértigo inundó su sistema. La brisa de la noche parecía hablarle, los sonidos a su alrededor comenzaron a retumbar en un eco lejano. La diadema que se suponía y debía crear resultaba inútil, sus investigaciones, estudios, toda esa carga en su espalda se esfumó de repente. Podía preguntarse cosas que jamás había pensado, responderse otras tantas que siempre evadió.

No lo sabía, no tenía cómo hacerlo, pero la picadura del animal traía como efecto secundario un estado mental que en el mundo mágico se conseguía con la mezcla de ciertos hongos y pociones; era su traslador a un cosmos jamás visitado. Las estrellas bailaban ante sus ojos, se revolvían en círculos infinitos que ella deseaba tocar. Entonces sus ojos rojos comenzaron a alejarse de la realidad, una risa histérica la invadió y se drogó por fin con la paz del universo.

Cuando despertó, un ave picoteaba su rostro y se encontraba en la copa de un alto árbol. Se incorporó, intentando descifrar en qué lugar se encontraba. Miró sus manos, entonces creyó sentir de nuevo que sus dedos eran agua, se alargaban y mezclaban con todo. Pero no, ahora estaban fijos y en su tamaño correcto. Observó el paisaje, con sus ropas desgarradas, cabello enmarañado, estómago vacío, cuerpo entumecido, cabeza a punto de explotar por un dolor de cabeza, ave atacando su rostro para que se apartara de su nido.

Recordó cuando era niña y regresó a casa luego de aquel incidente en el bosque familiar, quiso beber de nuevo de la increíble serenidad que la embargó. Bajó del árbol como pudo y pensó en la razón por la que había llegado a esas tierras, se preguntó si en su travesía nocturna habría visto alguna comunidad de duendes hacedora de diademas.¿Así de lógico sonaba su viaje?

Tomó del suelo una piedra lisa, susurró un hechizo y observó con complacencia cuando se transformaba en una diadema de zafiros que coronaba a un cuervo. Arregló su apariencia con otro conjuro y comenzó a planear el discurso que daría al llegar al mundo mágico. Regresaría triunfante, restregando su éxito a todos los que dudaron de ella, acertadamente. Nunca reconocería su error, y mostraría la corona como su más grande logro. Porque una inteligencia sin límites sería el mayor tesoro de los hombres, y ningún objeto reemplazaría este lugar.


End file.
